


you're not the answer I should know

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Запретные слова.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're not the answer I should know

Никто из них никогда не говорит ничего из запрещенного списка.

Не могу.

Люблю.

Навсегда.

Это стало договоренностью. Дерек не выпускает когти, а Стайлз не хватается за его плечи подобно утопающему.

Из открытого в судороге рта вырывается унизительное:

– Еще.

Стайлз старается задержать слово зубами, стонами, толчками вперед.

Каждый раз Дерек делает вид, что не хочет вплавиться в его тело еще сильнее. Еще ближе.

Они оба всегда получают желаемое. И оба притворяются, что не замечают слабости другого.

Утром, Стайлз всегда может увидеть на себе следы прошедшей ночи.

Дома, в одиночестве, Дерек глубоко вдыхает впитавшийся в его кожу запах. Его невозможно отмыть или перебить.

Следующие встречи только делают хуже. Стайлзу все сложнее сдержать собственные просьбы. Дерек с болью в груди не выполняет то, о чем Стайлз умудряется проболтаться.

В каждом его слове звучит мольба умирающего от жажды человека.

Только вот Стайлз не хочет пить, он хочет Дерека. Только его, только для себя.

И очень скоро, Дерек чувствует, кто-то из них двоих сорвется, произнесет вслух запрещенное. 

Сделает слабее. Не позволит забыть. 

Стайлз вздрагивает, распахивает глаза, и тянет Дерека ближе.

Шепчет в губы:

– Еще.

Разрешает себе просить, зная, что получит желаемое.

Всегда.

Они оба хотят одного и того же.


End file.
